I Can Do It / 1-2-3 Learn (Standard Version)
2011 in 2016 Opening Previews * Universal Pictures FBI Warning * Hit Entertainment Logo (2006-Present) * Universal Pictures Logo (2012-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) (Standard Version) Part 1 to 76 * Part 1: I Can Do It Intro * Part 2: ICDI - Chapter 1 * Part 3: Big and Little (2011 Version) * Part 4: ICDI - Chapter 2 * Part 5: I Just Can Wait (2006 Version) * Part 6: ICDI - Chapter 3 * Part 7: Pop Goes the Weasel (2006 Version) * Part 8: ICDI - Chapter 4 * Part 9: What a Big Mistake (2006 Version) * Part 10: ICDI - Chapter 5 * Part 11: Washing Wishes (2011 Version) * Part 12: ICDI - Chapter 6 * Part 13: The Clapping Song (2006 Version) * Part 14: ICDI - Chapter 7 * Part 15: Growing (2006 Version) * Part 16: ICDI - Chapter 8 * Part 17: By Myself (2006 Version) * Part 18: ICDI - Chapter 9 * Part 19: The Baby Bop Hop (2006 Version) * Part 20: ICDI - Chapter 10 * Part 21: Riding in the Race Car (2005 Version) * Part 22: ICDI - Chapter 11 * Part 23: A Rock N Roll Star (2004 Version) * Part 24: ICDI - Chapter 12 * Part 25: The Hopping Song (2005 Version) * Part 26: ICDI - Chapter 13 * Part 27: I Can Do (2005 Version) * Part 28: ICDI - Chapter 14 * Part 29: The Alphabet Song (2005 Version) * Part 30: ICDI - Chapter 15 * Part 31: You Might Like Something New (2005 Version) * Part 32: ICDI - Chapter 16 * Part 33: Try and Try Again (2005 Version) * Part 34: ICDI - Chapter 17 * Part 35: You've Got to Be You (2005 Version) * Part 36: ICDI - Chapter 18 * Part 37: Growing Big and Tall (2011 Version) * Part 38: ICDI - Chapter 19 * Part 39: I Love You (2011 Version) * Part 40: ICDI - Chapter 20 * Part 41: I Can Do It Credits * Part 42: Barney Home Video Intro (Season 14 Version) * Part 43: Shapes - Chapter 1 * Part 44: A Circle Shape is Round (2006 Version) * Part 45: Shapes - Chapter 2 * Part 46: It's a Wonderful World of Shapes (2006 Version) * Part 47: Shapes - Chapter 3 * Part 48: Playing with Shapes (2006 Version) * Part 49: Shapes - Chapter 4 * Part 50: Shapes (2006 Version) * Part 51: Shapes - Chapter 5 * Part 52: A Friend Like You (2006 Version) * Part 53: Find the Numbers in the House Music Video (2010 Version) * Part 54: Counting - Chapter 1 * Part 55: The Mad Song (2006 Version) * Part 56: Counting - Chapter 2 * Part 57: The Number Limbo (2006 Version) * Part 58: Counting - Chapter 3 * Part 59: Numbers Numbers (2006 Version) * Part 60: Counting - Chapter 4 * Part 61: Way to Count (2006 Version) * Part 62: Counting - Chapter 5 * Part 63: A Friend Like You (2006 Version) * Part 64: This Little Piggy Music Video (2010 Version) * Part 65: Letters - Chapter 1 * Part 66: The Alphabet Song (2006 Version) * Part 67: Letters - Chapter 2 * Part 68: I Am Learning to Spell My Name (2006 Version) * Part 69: Letters - Chapter 3 * Part 70: The Alphabet Parade (2006 Version) * Part 71: Letters - Chapter 4 * Part 72: The Alphabet Song (Calypso Reprise, 2006 Version) * Part 73: Letters - Chapter 5 * Part 74: I Love You (2006 Version) * Part 75: Letters - Chapter 6 * Part 76 and Final Part: 1-2-3 Learn Credits Coming Soon on YouTube Closing Previews * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Universal Pictures Logo (2012-Present) * Hit Entertainment Logo (2006-Present) Episodes * I Can Do It! * Shapes (episode) * Counting * Letters Category:Barney & Friends Fourth Generation